Raccoonmeat17
| place= 14/20 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 16 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 3/25 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 11 | days2 = 38 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 14/24 | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 21 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 75 | totalvotes= 18 }} also known as Zakriah is a contestant on , , & . He has also competed in Big Brother 4, King of the Nerds, The Genius, The Amazing Race 2, and Hunger Games I. Profile Name(Age): Zakriah Razzak (16) Tribe Designation: istfg Current Residence: New Hampshire Personal Claim Of Fame: Getting promoted at age 16 at my first job after a month and a half Inspiration in Life: mom Hobbies: writing, singing, crying Pet Peeves: people who watch Rizzoli and isles, *donald trump 3 Words To Describe You: tag, yourself, I'm If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: phone, laptop, charger Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: me Reason for being on Survivor: I already don't have enough time to do the things I'm doing why not have even less time Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: why not Survivor: Sumbawa Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Couvreux Hometown: New Hampshire Current Residence: New Hampshire Personal Claim To Fame: Oooh getting a short film I directed chosen to be submitted to a public film festival :) Inspiration in Life: still my mom Pet Peeves: Sumbawa Previous Finishes: 14th/20, Survivor: Sumbawa Favorite Past *Moments: Josephine's jury speech, being able to inspire insipid hatred out of people well into the merge despite being heralded as an irrelevant prejury boot, creating Ash's Avengers, gaining lifelong friends out of a very bad experience Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Dani Gunn, you could actually own up to your shit and I love you Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Tyler Fennessey Why Did You Come Back?: To outperform Brian and CJ's second seasons, to win a game that isn't CPORG, and to take another stab at my first org ever Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Chubang (Outcasts) Hometown: New Hampshire Current Residence: '''New Hampshire '''Personal Claim To Fame: Making it this long in life Inspirations in Life: That girl that says, "Why you need to know, all up in my pussy boy?" in that one vine, my mom, my friend Evelyn Pet Peeves: The sound of people's voices makes me irrationally angry sometimes - but that's only sometimes. Previous Finishes: Sumbawa: 14th/20, Resurrection: 3rd/25 & 11th Juror :) Favorite Past Moment: Definitely after Nathan was voted out and for like a solid five seconds I thought I made final tribal council. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Still Dani Gunn Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Still Tyler Fennessey Why Did You Come Back?: If you love someone, let them go. If they stay gone, it wasn't love. If they come back it was. Voting History ---- =Big Brother 4= Competition History Voting History HOH History Post-Survivor Trivia *Zakriah is the only member of Savu not to make the merge. *Zakriah is the first returning player from Sumbawa to improve upon his original placement. *Zakriah is the first returning player from Sumbawa to return twice. *Zakriah is one of two returning players to never be on a reunion show, the other being Josephine. *Zakriah has started on a blue tribe every time he has played Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Savu Tribe Category:14th Place Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Couvreux Tribe Category:Grande Terre Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Resurrection Jury Members Category:Big Brother 4 Houseguests Category:Legends Contestants Category:Chubang Tribe